thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CanYouFeelTheLoveTonight/I am so angry right now
Because of this: Me and Ginny were chatting on DA. She said she had a Q and A fic ready. I asked what the questions were. Here was the horrible answer. LionGuard15 said the following: Here's the questions for the first one Q&A With Ginny Question 1 Edit Why'd you start writing Fanfics? Well I wanted to express my love for TLK and my excitement for TLG, I had dozens of stories inside my head and I was aching to put them into writing. Question 2 Edit Who gave you ideas for Clea and Kora's names? I came up with them on my own. (Sorry Power) Question 3 Edit Who's the main protagonist in the Fanfics? Kion and Kiara share the role. Question 4 Edit What is the base of Kion's relationship with Kiara? When I thought Kiara was going to be a ADULT!!(I'm still ticked off about that) I based their relationship to be one of mutual trust, affection, and protectiveness. Kion was dependent on Kiara for protection and affection. Kiara was both protective and affectionate towards Kion. Question 5 Edit How long does it take to write a Fanfic? Well it usually takes between two days to a week. Question 6 Edit What are future Fanfics going to be about? You'll have to wait and see. Question 7 Edit How do you get ideas for Fanfics? I usually get inspiration at random moments or from episodes of TLG. Question 8 Edit Why are you so defensive of your Fanfics? Well I can't stand it when someone insults something or someone important to me. I work hard on my Fanfics and I can't stand it when someone trashes my work. Question 9 Edit Who's your favorite character? It's a tie between Kion and Kiara. Question 10 Edit What's your favorite Fanfic and why? My favorite Fanfic is An Enjoyable Evening because it really embellishes on Kion and Kiara's love. Question 11 Edit What would you change about your Fanfics? I'd improve my grammar and spelling. and the birth scenes. Question 12 Edit How are your Fanfics compared to Ultimate's? Well for starters I use original characters and movie characters like Ultimate does, I have stable plots and dynamics, I make sure affection is shown in every Fanfic, I have slightly better grammar then Ultimate, I use a better style of writing. His birth scenes are more legit. Question 13 Edit Who's going to appear in future Fanfics? Well all I'm going to tell you is Sarabi's sisters will be making a appearance. Question 14 Edit Are Fanfics the cause of drama? I'm ashamed to say.. Yes Question 15 Edit Do users like your Fanfics? Yes... Most do Question 16 Edit Do you use human ideals in your Fanfics? Nope. Question 17 Edit What's your favorite pairing? My favorite familial pairing is Kiara and Kion. My favorite romantic pairing is Kovu and Kiara. Question 18 Edit What's the base of Kovu's relationship with Kiara? * I based their relationship on one of mutual love and affection. Kiara depends on Kovu for affection and protection. Kovu is fiercely defensive of Kiara. Question 19 Edit Do you regret bringing Kopa back? Nope. Question 20 Edit What responses do your Fanfics generate? A mixture of negative and positive. Question 21 Edit Are you proud of your Fanfics? Yes. Question 22 Edit What's your least favorite Fanfic? I don't have one. Question 23 Edit What's the base of the Pridelanders love for each other? I wanted them to be defensive of each other and their homeland. Question 24 Edit Why does Nita call Simba and Nala Nana and Papa? She loves then and considers them family. They adore her and are affectionate towards her. Question 25 Edit Why are Kion and Fuli a couple? I wanted Kion to fall in love with someone completely different from him. I wanted Kion and Kiara's relationship to have some strain in it. I wanted Kion to learn about romantic love and affection. Question 26 Edit Do you write any other Fanfics? Yes I also write Descendants Fanfics. Question 27 Edit Do you regret writing Fanfics? Nope. Question 28 Edit Do you reference the films in your Fanfics? Occasionally. Question 29 Edit Are you a good admin? Yes I was. Question 30 Edit Do you miss TLK Wikia?. More then anything else. Question 31 Edit Do you hate Shay? I used to love her until I realized what a heartless meanie she is. (I'm sorry Shay) Question 32 Edit Who is your favorite original character? Kiara's daughter Belee. Question 33 Edit If you could go back in time and stop yourself from lying would you? Yes. Question 34 Edit Who's Kiara's best friend? Clea and Vitani Question 35 Edit Do you regret Kopa and Vitani not being a couple in your Fanfics? Nope. Question 36 Edit Why are Belee, Nita, and Kia so interested in Rafiki's Tree? They love Rafiki and they enjoy the magic and mystery of his tree. Question 37 Edit Could Mufasa come back to life? It's possible... Question 37 Edit Does Nita ever get a sibling? Wait and see. Question 38 Edit Does Nita have a destiny? Wait and see.. Question 39 Edit What do Sarabi and Sarafina's grandchildren call them? Nai Nai and Nona. Question 40 Edit Will Kion's Lion Guard be like Scar's? Nope. Question 41 Edit Will Scar appear as a ghost in the Fanfics? Nope. Author's Note Edit Thanks Everyone!! Leave a question down below. Category:Blog posts